


In God We Trust

by mavrrik



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, M/M, Out of Character (maybe), Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на JE-Aufest 2011</p>
    </blockquote>





	In God We Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на JE-Aufest 2011

Помощник шерифа Пинк сидит в салуне на своём обычном месте со своим обычным стаканом пива и предаётся унынию. Давно маленький тихий Голденхилл не знал горестей, а тут как из дырявого мешка посыпались. Да если бы просто мелкие неприятности – убийства! Пять убийств за пару недель! А жертву последнего обнаружили вчера. 

Пинк вздыхает, поправляет сползшую на самый нос шляпу и грустно смотрит в кружку. Надо попытаться мыслить логически, думает он, как всегда учил шериф Истрок. Пинку почему-то кажется, что это не банда, что это дело рук одного человека. Жестокого человека. Он говорил об этом шерифу, но тот ему не верит. Надо разложить по полочкам все факты, постараться как-то их соединить между собой – может, и получится убедить шерифа, который так некстати уехал в соседний город, и понять, кто держит в страхе весь Голденхилл. Он вздыхает ещё раз и начинает вспоминать. 

***

Липкий от крови нож выскальзывает из руки, но он не прилагает никаких усилий, чтобы удержать оружие. Он тоже падает, не глядя, в жалобно скрипнувшее кресло напротив кровати. Напротив кровати, где лежит его последняя жертва, губы которой ещё не успели посинеть. Но он не жалеет об этом. Он не сожалел о совершённом ни разу. Ни разу из шести. 

Он сирота. Он родился в другом городе. Он воспитывался в церковном приюте. Его фамилия – Лэнд, так его записали в приюте, но все называют его Йеллоу – когда его нашли на дороге, ведущей в город, на нём было только большое жёлтое пончо. Он работает в салуне. Он почти обычный человек. Но не всё так просто.

Не каждого в церковной школе били другие ученики. Не каждому уделял своё особое внимание пастор. Не с каждым из-за этого произошли необратимые изменения. Но Йеллоу почти научился быть нормальным.

Начавшая капать на пол кровь дробью отдаёт в ушах и выдавливает такими же тяжёлыми каплями остатки мыслей из головы. Он трёт пальцами вдруг заломившие виски, пальцы скользят по волосам, тоже липкие от крови. И Йеллоу кажется, что он слышит, как кровь с шелестом впитывается в простыни, в матрас, в дерево пола, в него самого. 

Он поднимает взгляд на тело, лежащее на кровати. Вспоротый живот, будто разорванный зверем, изуродованное лицо, потерявшее всякую привлекательность. И Йеллоу с трудом может вспомнить, как он это сделал. Сознание вдруг застилает белая муть, в которой начинают мелькать лица, голоса, цвета и другое, неразличимое. Он вспоминает, как всё началось. 

***

Пинк бездумно смотрит в окно. Он видит тот же пейзаж, что и обычно. Голденхилл – самый обычный маленький американский городок. Его начали строить на волне золотой лихорадки, когда в окрестностях нашли золото. Но месторождения быстро выбрали, и сейчас город потихоньку пустел. 

Пинк откидывается на стуле и бессознательно начинает изучать взглядом потолок. Не сходятся факты. Пока он и сам себе не верит, не говоря уже о том, что он так не сможет убедить шерифа. Хозяин салуна Том, заметив пустую кружку, наливает ему ещё пива, но Пинк не обращает на это внимания. Надо начать с самого первого убийства, думает он.

А первым несчастным оказался новый пастор, буквально за неделю до этого приехавший в город. Отец Ориндж был молодым человеком с удивительно приятной, но немного грустной улыбкой. Он понравился всем горожанам, которые уже почти отчаялись дождаться нового пастора после смерти отца Рантайда, умершего лет десять назад.

Но через неделю отец Ориндж был обнаружен мёртвым в церкви на ступеньках у алтаря. Рядом с его телом нашли тяжёлый бронзовый подсвечник, обычно стоявший рядом с алтарём, которым пастору размозжили голову. 

Пинк морщится, вспоминая сцену убийства. На редкость малоприятное зрелище. Но он помнит, что ещё он заметил тогда. Не похоже, чтобы отец Ориндж сопротивлялся. Удар пришёлся на затылок, значит, убийца подошёл к нему сзади. Кроме того, удар был один, но очень сильный. Вряд ли на такое способна женщина и сомнительно, что нападавших было несколько.

Ещё Пинк помнит противно скрипящий пол в церкви. Но в этом не было ничего удивительного, туда почти не ходили со смерти отца Рантайда. Но скрип от этого приятнее не становится. 

***

Йеллоу видит обитую старым потрескавшимся деревом стену своей комнаты в приюте, изученную до последней трещинки. Он чувствует, как под ним прогибается железная сетка кровати. И он слышит, слышит знакомые тяжелые шаркающие шаги, звук которых все ближе. Ему хочется закричать, убежать, но он только крепче зажмуривается, будто это защитит его. Шаги все ближе, и сердце Йеллоу колотится с ними в такт. Раздается раздирающий барабанные перепонки скрип открывающейся двери…

…Он распахивает глаза и видит перед собой развороченную кровать с остывающим телом. Его мелко трясёт, во рту привкус крови от прикушенной губы, а в ушах эхом отдаётся надрывный стон дверных петель. 

Йеллоу находит на полу в куче смятых вещей свою рубашку и набрасывает её на плечи. Но его продолжает трясти как в лихорадке. В очередной раз скрипнувшее кресло бросает его в новый водоворот воспоминаний.

Полутёмное помещение церкви, силуэты скамей едва различимы в царящем сумраке, слабо разгоняемом огоньками свечей у алтаря. В церкви пусто – мало кому захочется придти сюда ночью. Йеллоу сидит на скамье во втором ряду и тихо молится, беззвучно проговаривая слова, обращённые к Богу.

И он слышит вдруг осторожные шаги, а затем чуть слышно скрипит скамья под чужим весом.

\- Что беспокоит тебя, сын мой? – в голосе пастора явно слышится внимание.

Йеллоу почти передёргивает.

\- Мои проблемы не стоят вашего беспокойства, святой отец, - старательно подбирая слова, отвечает он. – Я не смею вас задерживать.

\- Мы все равны перед Господом и одинаково важны ему. Говори, сын мой, я постараюсь помочь тебе, - Йеллоу поворачивается к пастору, у него добрый и немного грустный взгляд, и от этого взгляда Йеллоу почему-то хочется рычать.

\- Неужели мы все равны перед Ним? Тогда почему когда он был так нужен мне, он от меня отвернулся? – руки сжимаются в кулаки на гладком крае скамьи, чуть царапая полированное дерево.

\- Наверное, ты сделал что-то, что прогневило его, - осторожно произносит пастор. 

Йеллоу не выдерживает, эти слова задевают что-то глубоко внутри него:

\- Что я сделал Богу, чтобы мне пришлось пройти через то, что случилось со мной? Вы считаете, что я этого заслужил? Я же верил! Молился! – Йеллоу уже кричит, не понимая этого.

Священник тихо вздыхает:

\- Значит, это испытание твоей веры, сын мой. Испытание её глубины и крепости.

\- Но это слишком жестоко! Неужели Ему было недостаточно того, что я делал? – Йеллоу почти трясёт, как в припадке. Да как может этот священник так говорить? Он же ничего, ничего не понимает!

Пастор успокаивающе кладёт руку ему на плечо:

\- Тебе нужно успокоиться, сын мой. Я сейчас налью тебе святой воды, ты выпьешь, придёшь в себя и всё мне расскажешь. Надеюсь, твоё сердце обретёт мир, и тебе станет лучше, - он встаёт и подходит к алтарю, беря с подставки рядом с ним кувшин с водой и кружку.

В голове Йеллоу – хаос мыслей и чувств. Острая, душащая обида, непонимание и нежелание понять, за что это ему, жестокое недопонимание священника, детские насмешки и до боли знакомый пронзительный скрип несмазанных петель неотвратимо открывающейся двери – всё это буквально толкает его к алтарю, заставляет схватить тяжёлый подсвечник и опустить его на голову не успевшего повернуться навстречу своей смерти священника. Тот, как подкошенный, падает на пол и замирает. На пол с головы медленно стекает тонкая струйка крови. 

Йеллоу роняет подсвечник. До него с трудом доходит смысл всего произошедшего. Но когда он все-таки начинает это осознавать, его охватывает какая-то веселая злость. Ему сейчас так легко, как никогда. Йеллоу думает, что он сделал что-то правильное. Он вспоминает грустные глаза священника. Уныние - это грех, особенно для пастора. 

Йеллоу подходит ближе к телу и всматривается в остановившийся взгляд своей жертвы. Под ногой скрипит доска, но сейчас Йеллоу почти рад слышать этот скрип. Он усмехается и быстрым шагом выходит из церкви.

Той ночью скрип снова звучит в его ночных кошмарах. Впервые за десять лет.

***

Пинк больше не может вспомнить ничего, касающегося смерти пастора. Ладно, думает он, дальше.

А дальше были две смерти, которые явно связаны между собой. Довольно известный в нескольких окрестных штатах певец мистер Рэдхэд и его музыкант мистер Блуберри. Они были убиты с разницей в один день. Блуберри – первым, он был задушен в своём номере в мотеле. Рэдхэда нашли на берегу протекающей рядом речушки, он захлебнулся. Но сомнений в том, что это убийство, у Пинка не возникало – на теле певца было много синяков, будто он сопротивлялся. 

Может, было что-то необычное на местах преступления, что могло бы указать на преступника? Пинк задумывается. Блуберри задушили обычной верёвкой, видимо, он спал, когда убийца забрался к нему в комнату. Забрался, очевидно, через окно – Пинк запомнил распахнутые створки. Ничего необычного.

А Рэдхэд? Певец был довольно хрупкого телосложения, следовательно, нападавшему не потребовалось слишком много сил, чтобы с ним справиться, если он был обычным жителем Голденхилла – в городке жили в основном фермеры. Что ещё? На песке у реки было много следов, но всего двух разных видов, значит, и тут убийца был один. У Рэдхэда в карманах нашли деньги и пару золотых колец, что может говорить о том, что нападавшего не интересовали деньги. Из комнаты Блуберри, по словам Рэдхэда, с которым Пинк успел поговорить до того, как его убили, тоже не пропало ничего ценного. Значит, намерением преступника было именно убийство.

Ну хоть что-то, думает Пинк и отпивает из кружки.

***

Йеллоу вспоминает, что было дальше. Сны, вернувшиеся, пронизанные тем жутким скрипом и сводившие его с ума. Ночи, в которые он боролся с собой, стараясь не заснуть и не попасть снова в этот кошмар. Скрип был везде, следовал за ним, не оставлял ни на секунду – скрипящие половицы, скрипящая мебель, скрипящая водокачка. 

Но ночью скрип становился громче, уже не заглушаемый дневными звуками. Йеллоу боролся со сном, молясь Богу и прося Его подсказать, как с этим справиться. И, кажется, Бог его услышал.

Он вспоминает тех двоих, которые были после пастора. Певец и его музыкант. Он даже не знает их имён. Он видел их выступление в салуне. Голос у певца действительно поражал, даже непонятно, откуда его столько в этом маленьком теле. Да и внешне он выделялся – острые черты лица, чёрные длинные волосы и красноватая кожа. Кажется, в нём была изрядная доля индейской крови. Его светловолосый музыкант тоже был мастером своего дела. Они исполнили пару песен, которые Йеллоу слышал до этого, но их игра понравилась ему гораздо больше.

Но та слаженность, с которой они действовали на сцене, куда-то делась, стоило им сойти с неё. Йеллоу случайно увидел взгляд музыканта, направленный в сторону певца – ненависть и зависть. Но у него была причина – как только они сели за столик, и Йеллоу подошёл к ним, чтобы принять заказ, певец послал светловолосого в номер за своим шарфом, потому что боялся застудить горло. Ответную реплику музыканта о том, что в салуне тепло, он проигнорировал и повторил просьбу, хотя нет, даже приказание, более жёстким и холодным тоном. 

Йеллоу понял, что должен сделать. И сделал.

Забраться в комнату музыканта не составило труда. Окно было распахнуто, а сам музыкант очень крепко спал и не слышал ни осторожных шагов Йеллоу, ни поскрипывания рамы. Он проснулся только тогда, когда верёвка плотно обхватила его горло. Он даже не смог захрипеть. И Йеллоу был уверен, что Бог наконец-то повернулся к нему и начал ему помогать. Это стоило всех усилий. 

С певцом вышло немного сложнее. Йеллоу проследил его путь от салуна до берега реки. Певец был погружён в свои мысли и совсем не слышал скрипа песка под его ногами. Йеллоу напал на него сзади, несколько раз ударил по голове, чтобы оглушить, но этого оказалось мало, певец начал отбиваться. Йеллоу помнил, как его охватила злость, такая же, как в церкви, и он смог повалить его на берег, лицом в реку. Певец стал вырываться из его хватки ещё отчаянней, но сил Йеллоу хватило. Как только он перестал двигаться, Йеллоу поднялся и перевернул его. В распахнутых глазах читался ужас, и он был рад его видеть.

Ведь зависть и гордыня – тоже смертные грехи.

***

И последние две жертвы, думает Пинк, тоже были приезжими. Мистер Блэк и мистер Бринджел, предприниматели, хотели открыть в Голденхилле общее дело. Тоже погибли с разницей в один день. Бринджел зарезан в своём номере в мотеле, а труп Блэка случайно нашли охотники – упал с обрыва в соседнем с городом ущелье. Или его туда столкнули. Тут тоже не приходится сомневаться в очевидной связи этих смертей. Хотя бы потому, что один из сапогов Бринджела оказался на месте смерти Блэка, на краю обрыва. 

И что получается? Бринджел был зарезан. Судя по положению тела, он даже не проснулся, когда его убивали. Рядом с кроватью Пинк нашёл бутылку вина. Видимо, Бринджел выпил больше, чем стоило. А влез преступник, похоже, снова через окно.

Труп Блэка находился не в самом свежем виде, когда его осматривал Пинк, и сейчас, при вспоминании, желудок у помощника шерифа подкатывает к горлу. Сдержав порыв организма расстаться с уже выпитым пивом, Пинк отпивает ещё и вспоминает, что ещё недалеко от обрыва нашли рюкзак с вещами и едой. Очевидно, что Блэк оказался на месте своей смерти не случайно. Возможно, он пришёл сюда с преступником по своей воле. 

Ах да, и убийца снова не тронул их деньги, которых было предостаточно.

Пинк понимает, что надо поспрашивать жителей, не видели ли они кого-нибудь вместе с Блэком в тот день. Он встаёт, оставляет на стойке деньги за пиво и выходит из салуна.

***

Йеллоу настигает следующая волна воспоминаний. Блэк и Бринджел, предприимчивые подельники, приехавшие в Голденхилл искать лучшей жизни. Их Йеллоу тоже встретил в салуне. Он подметал пол рядом с их столом и услышал их разговор. Им хотелось узнать у местных слухи, нет ли в окрестностях города неразработанных золотых приисков. У них было своё предприятие в другом городе, но им пришлось его продать из-за долгов.

Хозяин салуна куда-то отошёл, а больше посетителей не было. Йеллоу подсел к ним, признался, что случайно услышал их разговор и сказал, что видел золотой песок в горах в дне езды отсюда. Блэк был старшим из них двоих, выше Йеллоу. Бринджел же был более мускулистым и в момент разговора он уплетал за обе щеки фирменную яичницу салуна с беконом.

У Блэка зажглись глаза при словах «золотой песок» и он предложил Йеллоу мизерную сумму денег за то, что он их туда отведёт. Йеллоу немного поторговался, чтобы заинтересовать их, и согласился. Бринджел с важным видом кивнул, поднялся и пошёл к стойке заказать ещё яичницу. Йеллоу почти до хруста сжал зубы – у него оказались омерзительно скрипучие сапоги.

В этом мире слишком много грешников. Йеллоу рад, что он может помочь Богу от них избавиться. Он нашёл жадность с чревоугодием. 

Они договорились выехать рано утром. В салуне было несколько гостевых комнат на втором этаже, пара из них была свободна, и Блэк с Бринджелом разместились там. А вечером Бринджел заказал в номер бутылку вина. Хозяин поручил Йеллоу её отнести. Лучшего шанса нельзя было и представить. Бринджел кивнул на предложение Йеллоу открыть вино и налить его в бокал и снова вернулся к газете, которую читал. И Йеллоу без труда насыпал в бокал немного снотворного, тайком взятого у страдающего бессонницей Тома. 

Через пару часов он вернулся в номер и обнаружил Бринджела, спящего на кровати. И Йеллоу с непонятным ему самому чувством облегчения перерезал ему горло его же ножом. 

Он знал, что в таком маленьком городе, как Голденхилл, такое количество убийств не может остаться не замеченным. Кроме того, Йеллоу слышал о помощнике шерифа Пинке, сующем всюду свой нос. Его было просто необходимо отправить по ложному следу. И Йеллоу стащил с ноги Бринджела один из сапог, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не выкинуть его в окно. Скрип в любых его видах стал для него невыносим, и Йеллоу казалось, что эти тела, оставленные им, будто заглушают собой скрип той самой двери из его детства в его голове. И он не забыл закрыть дверь комнаты Бринджела на ключ. 

Рано утром Блэк спустился вниз, где Йеллоу уже протирал столы, готовя салун к открытию. 

\- Йеллоу, - тихо сказал он, подойдя поближе. – А мы можем поехать без Бринджела? Я не хочу делиться с ним своим прииском. Он же ещё спит? Я постучался, он не ответил.

\- Да, он ещё не спускался завтракать. Если вы хотите, поедем прямо сейчас, - Йеллоу положил тряпку на стойку. – Я приготовил нам еды в дорогу.

Они выехали сразу же. Йеллоу знал, что в паре часов езды от города есть ущелье и направил лошадь именно туда. Он без труда убедил Блэка остановиться у ущелья на привал, и, подойдя к самому краю, начал показывать ему их дальнейшую дорогу. Блэк с интересом осматривал окрестности, а Йеллоу сделал пару шагов назад и толкнул его в спину. С коротким вскриком тот рухнул с обрыва и замер в неестественной позе в самом низу. Вокруг его головы медленно растекалась лужа крови.

Йеллоу оставил на краю обрыва второй сапог, парный сапогу в комнате Бринджела. Кинув поводья лошади Блэка на луку своего седла и вскочив на свою лошадь, он поскакал обратно в город. На полпути он остановился, расседлал лошадь Блэка и отпустил её, спрятав седло в камнях…

… Йеллоу думает, что Бог может быть им доволен.

***

Поспрашивав жителей и толком ничего не добившись, Пинк возвращается в салун. Хозяин снова приветствует его и пододвигает ему полную кружку. Пинк использует свой последний вариант – расспросить его ещё раз:

\- Том, расскажи мне ещё раз про этих твоих убитых постояльцев. Может, ты можешь вспомнить, что-то странное, необычное о них?

Тот только пожимает плечами:

\- Да я же тебе всё уже рассказал, что мог. Постояльцы как постояльцы, самые обычные. Разве что у них денег было побольше, чем у других. И ел тот, которого в комнате нашли, очень много. Вот и всё необычное.

Пинк трёт лоб. У него в голове крутится какая-то мысль, которую он никак не может выразить словами:

\- Том, а с ними кто-то общался, кроме тебя? – снова пытается он.

\- Кроме меня, только мой помощник Йеллоу, вроде больше никто. Ну, я больше не видел никого рядом с ними.

Пинк помнит Йеллоу, молчаливого помощника хозяина, худого невысокого молодого человека. Кажется, он немного старше самого Пинка.

\- А где он сам, Йеллоу?

\- Ты что, хочешь поговорить с ним? Вряд ли он что-то видел. Хотя стой, - Том прищуривается, - ты его подозреваешь? Он хороший человек, мухи не обидит. Он сирота, ты знаешь. В приюте рос. Его там обижали, но он добрый, исполнительный, только тихий очень. Не думаю, что он на такое способен. Он же…

У Пинка всё зудит внутри, ему кажется, что вот он! Вот он, преступник! Но он не может позволить себе ошибиться, надо сначала поговорить с Йеллоу. Но слишком всё удачно сходится.

\- Том, где он? – мягко спрашивает Пинк.

Том сникает:

\- На втором этаже, в пятой комнате, что направо, в конце коридора. Он постояльцу комнату прибирать пошёл.

Пинк кивает и не спеша начинает подниматься по лестнице. Пятую комнату он находит без труда и настойчиво стучит в дверь. На стук никто не отзывается, и Пинк толкает дверь. Она оказывается незапертой.

***

Йеллоу выскальзывает из тумана воспоминаний. Он снова видит перед собой тело последней жертвы. Буквально пару часов назад это нечто напоминающее человека было Гринвэем, постояльцем салуна. 

Хозяин послал Йеллоу навести порядок в его комнате. Йеллоу поднялся наверх, постучал в дверь. Ему открыл высокий юноша, мягко улыбнувшийся его словам об уборке. Он посторонился и пропустил Йеллоу в комнату. На просьбу выйти, чтобы он мог быстро навести порядок, Гринвэй ответил, что он не помешает уборке и улёгся на кровати. Йеллоу пожал плечами и начал подметать пол.

Пока он подметал, а затем мыл пол в комнате, за ним следовал внимательный взгляд Гринвэя. А когда он закончил стирать пыль и собрал щётки, Гринвэй встал с кровати и подошёл к нему:

\- Чем я могу тебя отблагодарить? – улыбаясь, спросил он.

Йеллоу замялся, он не ожидал этого:

\- Ничем, уборка входит в плату за номер. 

Гринвэй улыбнулся ещё шире:

\- Но я всё равно должен как-то тебя отблагодарить, - и он шагнул ближе, прижимая Йеллоу к закрытой двери. – Думаю, это подойдёт, - и накрыл своими губами губы Йеллоу.

От неожиданности он выпустил все щётки из рук, упавшие на пол с громким стуком. Но ни один из них этого не заметил. В голове у Йеллоу всё поплыло от приятных ощущений, от тепла, исходящего от тела Гринвэя, и он, не задумываясь, ответил на поцелуй. Он видел такое пару раз в приюте. Когда другие, скривившись, отворачивались, он почему-то не мог отвести глаз. 

Он чувствовал руки на своих плечах, груди, спине, поглаживающие, успокаивающие. Он чувствовал губы на своём лице, шее и целовал в ответ, неспособный остановиться, будто притянутый чем-то сильнее его к этому почти незнакомому человеку. Йеллоу не успел понять, как они оказались в постели, а у него под руками – тяжело дышащий Гринвэй, глядящий на него с таким желанием, что туман в голове сгустился ещё сильнее и заслонил остатки разума…

… А после они лежали рядом на кровати, будто спаянные плёнкой пота и не способные расцепить объятий. Гринвэй тихо выдохнул ему на ухо «спасибо», устраиваясь поудобнее головой на его груди. От его движений тихо скрипнула кровать, и Йеллоу, будто иглой, пронзило осознание. Он медленно поднялся с кровати, подбираясь, как дикий зверь перед броском, вытянул из своих штанов нож, с тихим шелестом покинувший футляр, и с размаху вонзил его в грудь человека, которого только что целовал.

Гринвэй не смог даже захрипеть, нож сразу нашёл его сердце. Но Йеллоу снова не смог остановиться, он продолжал бить ножом уже мёртвое тело, а вспомнив слова пастора Рантайда о том, что похоть – самый тяжкий из смертных грехов, он перестал осознавать себя, превратившись во что-то обезумевшее…

… Он осознаёт то, что он сделал. Он понимает, как именно он это сделал. А ещё он понимает, что это шестой смертный грех. Он понял, что Бог хочет, чтобы он наказал семерых грешников в назидание остальным. Хотя этот назойливый помощник шерифа и видел всё, что должен был увидеть, но он ничего не понял. Может, сейчас он всё поймёт.

Йеллоу замечает на прикроватной тумбочке пистолет, видимо, принадлежавший Гринвэю. Он берёт его в руки.

Он знает, кто последний грешник. 

***

Пинк ожидал увидеть всё, но не это, и он буквально застывает от открывшейся ему картины. Изуродованное тело на залитой кровью кровати, а в кресле рядом – Йеллоу с пистолетом в руках. С трудом справившись с собой, Пинк, выхватив собственный револьвер, кидается вперёд, но не успевает – Йеллоу, не замечая его, приставляет пистолет к виску и нажимает на курок.  
Фонтан крови орошает комнату. Пинк чувствует, как насколько капель попадает на его лицо. Он проводит по нему рукой и подносит её к глазам. Осознание медленно настигает его, и Пинк уходит в глубокий обморок.  
В наступившей тишине из мёртвой руки Йеллоу выскальзывает пистолет и со стуком падает на пол.

***

Пинк в растерянности сидит в салуне. Тела уже вывезли, шериф Истрок выслушал его версию всех убийств, согласился с его выводами и уехал вместе с повозкой. Даже премию пообещал напоследок. Но Пинку всё равно не понятны мотивы Йеллоу. Зачем он убивал этих людей?

Тишину нарушает вздох Тома:

\- А он мне почти как сын был. А я, оказывается, пригрел змею на груди. Но кто бы мог подумать, а?

\- Том, ты сказал, его обижали в приюте, - вспоминает Пинк.

Тот кивает:

\- Да, он говорил. А ещё он очень пастора Рантайда опасался, может, тот ругал его, я не знаю, - Том задумывается. – В последнее время он как-то странно реагировал на скрип. 

Так вот что это было. Скрипящие полы в церкви, скрипящая рама в номере мистера Блуберри, скрипящий песок на берегу, и пара скрипящих сапог. Йеллоу пытался этим что-то сказать. Но вот что? Кажется, этот кусочек головоломки так и не примет окончательную форму.


End file.
